Don't Worry Dawn
by creativityunleashed88
Summary: A short view of Dawn's inner mind towards Sunny!


****I ABSOLUTELY LUV STRANGE MAGIC, AND I FELT SO BAD THAT DAWN DIDN'T REALIZE HER LOVE FOR SUNNY UNTIL THE END, SO I WANTED TO WRITE THIS TO SHOW SHE HAD ALREADY LOVED HIM! ENJOY!****

 **Dawns POV**

"Dawn! Ugh!" I hear Marianne groans somewhere in the sky.

 _Gee_ , I thought, _could she be any more worried. If she'd only stop treating me like a child-Oh! Look at the dandelions!_ Picking one I realize it grew quiet. _No, Dawn, you need to wait for Sunny's signal_.

"The coast is clear," I hear a sweet voice whisper out.

 _Finally_ , I started walking towards my friend, when I remembered the dandelion in my hand. _I better make a wish. Hmm..._ I flew up, thinking of what to wish for. _Please find my sister a boy, so she can leave me alone!_ Then I blew, thinking if my wish did come true. _I'd be flying free, so I can live my life without her always worrying about me. I mean, just imagine the boys I would finally be able to date if it did happen!_

I was then brought to reality, when I heard some loud coughing noises.

"Shh!" I glanced to see if _she_ heard, "She'll hear you." Sunny tried muffling his cough, "Ugh. Whatever happened that wedding day must have been really bad."

"Yeah, bad," Sunny coughed up some dandelion fuzz.

"Because now she's always hovering, watching, worrying," I threw my hands up, "What's she trying to protect me from?" _Good looking guys, apparently._

"You can take care of yourself," Sunny jesters.

"Yeah _," I'm not a baby anymore, so she shouldn't be doing stuff like that-oh! The Spring Ball!_ "So..." I place my hands behind my back, "Spring Ball."

Sunny jumps on a rock, "Yeah."

"My, first dance."

"Yeah!" Sunny says excitedly.

 _Well, at least I have someone who listens._ "What's your plan?" I squeal, _I'm so excited!_ Sunny promised he'd find a way to hook me up with somebody to dance with.

"I made it so when the music starts, you'll," he places quotation marks up when he says, "accidentally," then nudges me and gives me his playful wink, "bump into Hadrian."

 _Oh. My. Gosh. Thank you Sunny!_ "Ooh!" I hug him, "Oh! Today is going to be so exciting!" _Finally I'll get to dance with-_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I backed myself away from Sunny, _Hadrian? Was that even his name? Or the one I wanted?_

"What?" Sunny asks.

 _Oh gosh_ , "Hadrian?" I try to remember what he looked like. _The brunette with dreamy eyes, or the blonde with even dreamier eyes..._

"Yeah, Hadrian," Sunny speaks up, "The guy with the great, red, wavy hair." _Oh_ _ **that**_ _Hadrian! Really?_

"No, no, no," I wave my hands dismissing him, "I don't have a crush on him," I flew up to Sunny and placed both hands on his shoulders, "I really like Nathan." _Yeah, Nathan. The one with dreamy eyes and that hair! He would be perfect to dance with- What if he says no?_

"What if he doesn't like me?" I blurt aloud. _Oh gosh, then what? Does he even like me?_ "Maybe he thinks I'm too perky." _That might be a problem, or worst,_ "Or dance funny," _or maybe my appearance, or my hair!_ "Or my hair too poufy?"

Suddenly I felt my hand being yanked, "Whoa!"

"Don't you worry," I look at Sunny as he continues singing. _How can I not worr-_ He twirls under my hand making me laugh, _what a goof ball._ "About a thing," he continues as he grabs my hands and we both sway into the song.

 _Oh, why not?_ "About a thing," I follow his league as he spins underneath me again, " 'Cause every little thing is gonna be alright." I smile at Sunny. _He always tries to reassure me and bring up my mood, "_ All right!" I cheer him.

"I woke up this morning," _his voice is beautiful,_ I think to myself.

Then I catch his eye, _he wants me to sing with him? Of course!_ "Smiled at the rising sun. Three little birds pitch by my doorstep," I watch him spin by himself this time. _So silly,_ this time I do the honor of grabbing his hand to spin him, "Singin' sweet songs of melodies pure and true."

"Sayin'," he sings solo, as he lets go and we both stretch our arms out to reach each other.

I close my eyes singing , "This is my message to you." Opening them I see him there. Smiling at me. I smile back.

"Oh, don't worry," he reassures.

"Don't worry," I follow.

"About a thing," before I can finish I realize we had manage to sing away from home.

"Sunny," I say, a little scared.

"Dawn," he says not trying to get angry, "I'm trying to sing." _I know he loves to sing and gets into his dances, but does he want to get killed!_ " 'Cause every little thing is gonna be all right." _Sunny, it really isn't!_

"Sunny," I try to say more urgently. _I know I wasn't the only one who heard something growl. Right?_

"Yes!" _No, yes!_ "Don't worry, about a thing." _No, worry!_

"Sunny?" _Is he even listening!_

"What!"

"Worry!"

A giant lizard came out of nowhere and starts roar.

I push off the ground and take for the skies. _There goes that song._

 **END**


End file.
